


Esa noche de aquel verano

by wasurete



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete
Summary: Eddie se encuentra en su habitación analizando los sucesos de ese verano, quiere olvidarlos, no estar involucrado en ello...alguien esta en su ventana y Eddie teme por su vida.





	Esa noche de aquel verano

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a Stephen King, este trabajo es publicado solo para la diversión del espectador

En efecto, esos chicos morían de miedo. Todos los acontecimientos que habían presenciado eran reales, no cabía duda, esos sucesos inexplicables que los atormentaban día y noche no los dejaban descansar.  
Y temían, agonizaban de horror al pensar que se enfrentarían a ese ser sacado del mismo infierno. No podrían, no lo lograrían.  
¿En qué estaban pensando?  
Su respiración comenzaba agitarse, recordando cada detalle de esa catástrofe sobrenatural; en qué se habían involucrado.  
Buscó a tientas en la obscuridad de aquella habitación; por fin lo encontraba, aquel pequeño aparato que siempre cargaba en la bolsa de sus pantaloncillos, aquel que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. Lo depósito en su boca e inhaló su contenido, lo sabía, sabía que era solo agua, sin embargo, le tranquilizaba un poco y podía sentir como su laringe aceptaba aquello y volvía abrirse permitiéndole respirar.  
Se tranquilizó.  
No quería pensar en nada más, no quería que sus pesadillas le atormentarán más. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, sus sueños le traicionaban y le hacían revivir ese temor nuevamente. Ya no quería soñar.  
Y es que todos estaban locos, él era el único que quería olvidar todo, nunca haberse comprometido en ese caso.  
Era verano, tendrían que estar disfrutando como todos los niños...o la mayoría de ellos; al recordarlo su respiración volvía agitarse. No, no quería pensar más en las desapariciones, no quería rememorar a ese ser, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería involucrarse; pero ya lo estaba, no podía regresar la página.  
Escuchó un golpeteó en la ventana, brincó del susto apretando su inhalador en el pecho. Miró aquel cristal, con temor, ¿y sí lo veía? ¿Y sí se lo llevaba?  
Se cubrió con las mantas, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de éstas.  
Temblaba, sudaba frío, no sabría a quién recurrir.  
El ruido se intensificó cada vez más fuerte, más claro.  
El chico se armó de valor. Se levantó de la cama, acercándose sigilosamente a la ventana.  
¿Qué haría? No podría defenderse, no con el brazo enyesado; y aunque estuviese en perfecto estado físico, no podría atacar a su enemigo, no a ese ser abstracto. Y fue cuando lo vio, esa sombra asomándose por su ventana.  
El terror que sintió correr por todo su cuerpo cuando huía del leproso, regresó.  
Crujió el ventanal, se abrió y aquella sombra entró.  
El menor de 13 años se paralizó. La figura se acercaba a él. Gritó. Puede que su madre no veía a ese monstruo, pero al él sí lo escuchaban.  
Fue silenciado por dos manos que se postraron en su boca. Impidiendo que ese sonido saliera de su boca.  
—Eds no grites —escuchó esa voz tan conocida para él.  
Había sido tal espantó que a pesar de reconocer la voz de aquel perdedor. Su vista se nubló, la presión se le bajó, estaba a punto de colapsar.  
—Espera, tranquilízate —el menor pudo ver esos ojos castaños, escondidos detrás de los lentes que usaba el contrario. Esa mirada le tranquilizó, le invadieron de paz y armonía.  
—Richie no vuelvas asustarme —dijo más tranquilo.  
—Lo siento Eds.  
—No me llames así —el menor lanzó un enorme suspiró e inhaló su medicina.  
—Vine a visitarte...en realidad buscaba un refugio.  
—Richie no deberías salir de casa a esta hora y menos sabiendo de... —tragó saliva. Venía de nuevo, ese horror que le inundaba al evocar lo sucedido.  
—Lo sé, pero quería venir. Después de que todos los perdedores contaron sus anécdotas ese día... Quería decirte, he estado ocultando algo. Salí de casa y lo oí, sabía que era peligroso y lo ignoré. Me empezó a seguir y vi la escalera que Bill utilizó una vez para visitarte. Subí y llegué.  
—¿T-te siguió? —el muchacho se puso pálido. Lo recordaba, el leproso que se había aparecido en el porche de la casa Neibolt; aquel ser del que huyó, y que ahora querían desaparecer entre todos, entre los siete perdedores.  
—Sí pero...cómo decirlo —se rascó la nuca—, era como si solo me persiguiera pero sin intención de atraparme.  
—Como ya lo ha hecho con todos —titiritó—. Ese monstruo está esperando a juntarnos y asesinarnos a todos de una sola vez. Es mala idea el pensar en cazarlo, Bill se volvió loco... —su respiración empezaba agitarse nuevamente.  
—Oye Eds tranquilízate —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—, yo estaré para protegerte—. Fingió una voz héroe.  
—Sí, es lo mismo que dice Bill —utilizó su inhalador—. Esto es una locura Richie.  
—Todos lo somos —sonrió levemente. Él tampoco se quería enfrentar a ese monstruo —yo...ya lo había visto, en el parque, la estatua se hizo gigantesca y...  
—E-espera, ¿estás d-diciendo que no solo n-nosotros lo vimos antes? —Eddie le interrumpió de inmediato. El miedo comenzaba a inundarle nuevamente. Sofocándolo.  
—Deja de tartamudear ya te pareces al gran Bill —le golpeteó la frente con los dedos—. Pero sí...ya lo había visto.  
— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?  
—Porque quería engañarme, no aceptar la realidad...también me dan escalofríos solo pensar en "eso".  
Un enorme silencio los invadió. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir tocando el tema de ese payaso diabólico, en Pennywise el payaso bailarín.  
Y a Richie Tozier le había quedado claro que ese payaso podía controlar todo a su placer, lo contempló cuando Bill había tratado de tomar la fotografía en su casa y observó cómo su dedo atravesó esta, le fallaba la vista, sí, pero aquello lo había presenciado en vivo, lo había visto claramente.  
—Richie tengo miedo —susurró el castaño temblando.  
—Yo también mi Eds —le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.  
El de menor estatura escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rizado.  
Eran buenos amigos, los más cercanos de todo lo grupo. Y aunque Richie fuese el mejor amigo de Bill, con Eddie había mucha más confianza.  
Si aquel día, cuando el grupo de matones de Henry no los hubiesen herido y dejado a Eddie en mal estado, y sí Bill "el tartaja" no se hubiera ido por el medicamento del menor, no habrían conseguido aquella conexión.  
Y es que antes de comenzar ese verano de 1985, ambos hablaban pero no mucho. Richie y Bill se infiltraron a la casa del menor en dos ocasiones, y Richie solo fue para acompañar a su mejor amigo. Fueron cuando la señora Kaspbrak dormía, y pasaron allí horas jugando, en silencio. Pero eso se había quedado atrás; se terminó cuando Georgie Denbrough había sufrido un accidente, el suceso que marcó el comienzo de ese sombrío año.  
—Saldremos de esta, todos los perdedores podremos vencerlo —Richie le tomó de ambas mejillas, alzando su vista llorosa.  
Ese rostro temeroso, y su frágil mirada. Richie Tozier alardeaba que le encantaban las chicas, y estar enamorado de Berbely Marsh; pero no era así. Conforme conoció a Eddie le había robado el corazón y sus sentimientos crecieron el día en que sus lazos se habían estrechado. Escondía aquello, tampoco quería aceptarlo, no, y aún menos cuando sabía que Derry, esa pequeña ciudad, era famosa por su homofobia. Y aún peor, el solo hecho de pensar que Eddie podría odiarlo, no, no lo soportaría.  
—Oh pero sí parece una damisela en apuros —fingió la voz del policía irlandés  
—Beep beep Richie —las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron ligeramente.  
—Eddie —el pelinegro se puso serio—, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de que no podamos vencer a "eso". Confió en Bill, pero una parte de mi teme, y no precisamente a morir sino a perderte.  
El menor deshizo el abrazo y se alejó tres pasos de su amigo. Mirándole con confusión, apenas podía ver su silueta, y gracias a la ligera luz de la luna.  
—Y "eso" lo sabe. Cuando Bill y yo fuimos a la casa de la calle Neibolt a corroborar tú historia. Nos empezó a seguir y me arañó, empecé a perder la vista y me lo mostró; me enseñó cómo te devoraba, después perdí la consciencia.  
—Deja de bromear Richie —se le oía enfadado, molesto por las palabras del de lentes.  
—No lo hago Eddie —el muchacho se agachó. Tragó saliva, estaba nervioso—. Tú me gustas, siempre que te veo sonreír mi corazón late como loco, cuando te veo con miedo me quebró. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte de todo mal. Y sobre mi cadáver dejaría que "eso" te arrebatará de mi lado —. Se acercó al castaño. No podía ver su expresión, pero observaba el temblor de su cuerpo. Lo entendía, sabía que ahora le odiaba —. Por favor, no me aborrezcas, yo...  
— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —susurró—, eres un idiota. Nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Siempre diciendo que besaste a un montón de chicas, sin preocuparte por el qué pensarán los demás. El no pensar que me dañabas y ahora vienes y tu...tu —. Se acercó a él, golpeando ligeramente el pecho del contrario—, ¡tú dices puras idioteces! Siempre eres el que me... —. Fue interrumpido por los labios del pelinegro.  
Sintió aquellos cálidos y carnosos labios sobre los de él. Su rostro ardió de la vergüenza.  
Sintió cómo Richie movía sus labios.  
Eddie no tenía idea de qué hacer. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, disfrutando del tacto. Siguió sus instintos y empezó a corresponder ese acto que se llevaba tan torpemente.  
Las manos del mayor apresaron su cintura, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, sintiendo los roces de sus cuerpos.  
Sintió algo extraño rozar sus labios, qué era; quiso separarse cuando descubrió que era la lengua del contrario. Pero Richie lo apresó con más fuerza. Eddie empezaba a perder el ritmo de su respiración. No intentó escapar más y continuó con el acto. Abrió su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, sus pulmones lo requerían, lo necesitaban; pero esta fue negada por la boca contraría y pudo sentir como esa lengua juguetona se introdujo en su cavidad bucal. Se dejó llevar, imitando esos movimientos.  
Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus pensamientos se volvían confusos, olvidando por completo lo que sucedía en ese verano.  
Se sentía débil, por lo que se aferró al cuello de Richie, sentía que podría ceder a la debilidad de sus piernas y caería en cualquier instante al suelo.  
Después de unos instantes rompieron el acto. Ambos respirando agitados. Un hilo de saliva los unía.  
—Estas temblando mucho Eds, será mejor que te recuestes —la voz del chico tenía un tono masculino y un poco ronco. Una melodía que encantó a Eddie.  
El nombrado no sabía lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. No lo comprendía.  
Richie al no obtener respuesta lo cargó y llevó a la cama.  
—R-richie —susurró bastante avergonzado, pero con perdición o mejor dicho, con deseo.  
El nombrado se sonrojó, era algo que nunca se imaginó provenir de esa pequeña boca, ni en sus más grandes sueños húmedos.  
El pelinegro se subió a la cama, encima del menor, retirándose los lentes. Todo estaba a penumbras, pero podía imaginarse el estado del menor; vamos que el mismo ya estaba igual. Se inclinó, sintiendo la respiración agitada del chico.  
—Eds tu inhalador debes... —fue interrumpido por el brazo sano del contrario que le jaló del cuello, atrayéndolo así.  
—Cállate...y-yo no sé mucho de e-esto y...  
—Yo tampoco, ese fue mi primer beso mi querido Eds.  
—No seas mentiroso, t-tu dijiste que ya habías besado antes.  
—Sé que fanfarroneó mucho. Pero es cierto. Y a decir verdad me encantó —la última palabra la susurró coquetamente.  
Se unieron de nuevo a esa agradable sensación desconocida por ambos.  
Richie por ser una persona hiperactiva, no podía quedarse quieto y empezó a juguetear con una mano.  
La introdujo bajo la playera del menor, acariciando su abdomen, robándole suspiros a su amado. Podía sentir como la piel se erizaba bajo sus dedos. Subió su mano, echando a su suerte el qué tocaba.  
—ngh —ese ligero sonido ahogado le volvió loco. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban un gemido? No lo sabía, aún. Tocó nuevamente ese lugar, descifrando que era el botoncillo rosa del chico. Como resultado obtuvo ese otro sonido. Quería escucharlo más, deseaba más de él. Apretó y pellizcó ligeramente esa zona; pudo sentir como el castaño se retorció en la cama, soltando otro sonido, como el anterior, acompañado de un suspiró.  
Sus temperaturas empezaron aumentar. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo demás.  
Richie dejó allí y su mano empezó a descender, palpando el pants del pijama del menor. Lo sentía, ese órgano que había reaccionado a su tacto. Le encantaba ser el causante de esa reacción.  
—Estas duro —dijo Richie nervioso, separando el beso.  
—D-deja de h-hablar —el castaño apretó las piernas y las cruzó, no quería que ese chico le viera, cosa que era imposible ya que estaban a obscuras y el mayor no llevaba lentillas, por lo que se guiaba solo con el tacto.  
El pelinegro se molestó por ese acto y se reacomodó, tomando las piernas del menor y abriéndolas, posicionándose entre ellas.  
—R-richie basta —el chico empezaba a forcejear.  
—Oye Eds ¿has tratado de tocarte? —el mayor se escuchaba serio.  
—No, j-jamás he pensado en eso. Nunca l-lo he... —no pudo terminar, pues los labios del pelinegro le volvieron apresar. Esta vez se avergonzó demasiado, podía sentir algo duro chocar con sus partes íntimas, dado que Richie había cortado toda distancia que los separaba. Se hacía una idea de lo que era y le ponía bastante nervioso.  
—Ahh —Eddie rompió el besó cuando sintió una mano ajena introducirse bajo sus pantalones y tomar su miembro. Esa mano subía y bajaba por aquel lugar. Robándole esos extraños y vergonzosos sonidos.  
Llevó su mano a su boca, tapándola de inmediato. Se sentía bien no podía negarlo, pero el pensar que Richie estaba escuchando eso, no podía, era bastante vergonzoso.  
—Eddie —su piel se erizó escuchando esa voz resonar por su oído, y más aun sintiendo la lengua del otro acariciar su oreja. No tenía idea de cuán sensible podría llegar a ser en esas partes —Eddie déjame oír tu voz —el nombrado se debilitó, no podía ante el mayor. Perdió todas sus fuerzas y dejó caer su mano, al igual que las lagrimillas acumuladas, por la excitación, en sus ojos.  
—R-richie...ahh —el pelinegro no podía explicar lo que sentía cuando escuchaba esa voz tan débil, le gustaba, pero iba más allá.  
Se levantó un poco, quedando arrodillado entre las piernas del menor. Con su mano disponible, se empezó atender a él.  
Bajó sus pantalones quedando expuesto. Hizo lo mismo con el menor.  
—¿Richie? —Eddie había abierto los ojos, pues sintió como el mayor abandonaba su labor.  
Se sonrojó aún más cuando pudo distinguir entre sombras el miembro del chico.  
—Te quitaré los pantalones Eds, me estorban mucho —el menor le facilitó el trabajo, haciendo desaparecer esa tela.  
El pelinegro se volvió a inclinar, para regresar a besarlo, poco a poco tomaban experiencia.  
Las hormonas los traían locos, no podían parar, no lo deseaban, querían más. Sin duda la pubertad era peligrosa.  
Richie al estar en aquella posición, recargó sus brazos en el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño. Sus hombrías chocaron entre sí. Richie, siguiendo sus instintos, empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo fricción en sus partes bajas.  
—Ngh...mnh —sí, sin duda esos suspiros que soltaba Eddie eran aquellos sonidos llamados gemidos.  
Y escucharlos, era incluso mejor que la música. Sí, no podría describirlos mejor.  
Eddie se aferró a la polera del pelinegro. Un choque eléctrico le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Se torció hacía atrás y sintió que un líquido salía de su miembro. Soltó un gemido extraño, y su cuerpo de pronto se sintió relajado.  
Más richie se levantó solo un poco.  
—M-me orine —Eddie se oía aterrado, avergonzado y cansado.  
—No. Ese fue tu primer orgasmo, y yo lo provoqué —dijo con entusiasmo—. Oye Eddie el otro día escuché a Patrick y Henry platicar en los baños...hay algo que quiero intentar ¿puedo?  
—¿Q-qué es? —el menor aun no recuperaba su energía, se le escuchaba cansado.  
—¿Confías en mí? —el chico asintió.  
Ante la oscuridad, Eddie no distinguía nada, solo miraba la sombra del pelinegro moverse un poco.  
Una mano del mayor tomó la pierna del chico y la alzó un poco.  
—¿Q-que haces? —Eddie no comprendía— ¡R-richie espera! —se sorprendió al sentir que algo desconocido se introducía en un lugar que no debería ser tocado, no de esa manera.  
—Shh tu madre nos escuchará.  
—Pero —bajó su tono de voz.  
—¿Te lastima?  
—N-no, pero ese lugar no es...ngh —se tapó la boca de inmediato.  
Se sentía extraño, no le dolía pero había algo de gusto en ello. Se dio cuenta de que era el dedo del chico el que se movía en aquel lugar.  
—¿Estas bien? —Richie se escuchaba preocupado, pues Eddie empezaba a hacer unos sonidos diferentes a los anteriores. No hubo respuesta, e introdujo otro.  
—Ah —allí estaba, un quejido.  
El pelinegro se detuvo, observando la silueta de su compañero, al ver que se controlaba, retomó los movimientos.  
Poco a poco el menor parecía acostumbrarse a esa invasión pues su estrada se había puesto resbaladiza.  
Un tercero acompañó a los otros dos.  
—R-richie sacalos —pidió el menor adolorido. Ese sí había dolido.  
—¿Puedes aguantar un poco Eddie?  
—R-richie...ahhh —se torció un poco cuando el chico empezó a moverlos. Ese dolor se esfumó, reemplazándose con placer.  
Eran adolescentes, estaban experimentando cosas nuevas, diferentes. Y la excitación no los dejaba parar.  
—¿Te gusta Eddie?  
—E-es vergonzoso —se sentía expuesto a ese chico. Pero no le desagradaba la sensación.  
—¿Entonces no duele? —el chico negó.  
Dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado nuevamente. No comprendía cómo pasaba eso, sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento.  
Los dedos del chico se retiraron con cuidado.  
—¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso? —el castaño estaba bastante agitado.  
—Lo escuché en los baños, de Patrick, él quería hacérselo a Henry pero él no se dejó. Eddie eso no es todo, ¿puedo continuar?  
—Pero...e-es vergonzoso. Además ya no quiero que hagas eso.  
—¿No te agradó?  
—N-no es eso... Ah —suspiró—. De acuerdo.  
—Gracias —el chico tomó ambas piernas del menor y se acomodó entre ellas.  
Eddie en ese momento hecho un brinquito. Pudo sentir algo rozar su entrada, y no se parecían en nada a los dedos de Richie.  
—Ah —tuvo que llevarse su mano a la boca, escondiendo ese gemido de dolor—. E-espera...d-duele —. Gimoteó adolorido.  
—Ya casi Eddie, resiste un poco —el chico se abría paso en las entradas del menor.  
—R-richie...b-basta...ahhh —lanzó otro gritó, el mayor se introdujo de un golpe, pues así dañaría menos al chico o eso pensó.  
—¿Eddie estas bien?  
—I-idiota me d-duele —el castaño empezaba a sollozar —. Además quién mierda te dijo q-que ese lugar es p-para e-esto. No soy u-una maldita c-chica Richie.  
El nombrado se inclinó lo suficiente para distinguir su rostro. Un rostro totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, o eso alcanzaba a ver, pues su vista era borrosa.  
—Eddie me gustas mucho —el menor se volteó avergonzado—. Eddie mírame —acató la orden y regresó la vista. Fue sorprendido por otro besó. Sus labios ya estaban hinchados y su garganta estaba completamente seca. Correspondió perdiéndose en ese deseado acto.  
—Ahhh —rompió la acción cuando sintió el movimiento en su interior.  
Richie lo volvió a besar a ese pasó despertarían a la señora Kaspbrak, era una suerte que aún no los haya escuchado porque sí lo hacía adiós amistad, adiós Eddie.  
Un gemido se escapó en ese húmedo acto. El chico, bajo suyo, se retorció de placer.  
Otra estocada.  
La vista de Eddie se nubló, su mente se volvió blanca.  
—N-no Richie...allí n-no —mencionó entre cortado. Su temblor era demasiado.  
—E-eds n-no hagas e-eso...ngh —el interior del nombrado se había comprimido, apretando el miembro del joven chico.  
Un movimiento de cadera más.  
Eddie sintió que rozó con alguna parte extraña de su anatomía, y la misma sensación que Richie había provocado al tocarle la primera vez, regresó.  
Fue demasiado para Richie Tozier. Su miembro fue apretado por esas paredes calientes, siendo la mejor experiencia que sintió, era un puberto y sólo conocía el placer de la masturbación; por lo que se corrió al instante. Llenando el interior del chico con su esencia. Su erección había desaparecido enseguida y a causa de esto su hombría había abandonado ese cálido lugar.  
Había comprobado que las palabras de Patrick eran ciertas. Lo había escuchado de su boca "se siente bien Henry, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?" "vete a la mierda marica" fue la contestación del rubio, marchándose de ese lugar y aunque se había dado cuenta de la presencia de uno de los perdedores, le ignoró. Y Richie pudo respirar, porque no cualquiera se hubiera salvado de esa situación.  
—R-richie —aquella hermosa voz lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos.  
—Siento hacerte pasar por esto Eddie —mencionó el mayor con una enorme sonrisa—, no volveré a hacerlo —. Se acostó junto al castaño.  
—¿P-por qué?  
—¿Por qué? Está claro que no te ha gustado en absoluto... —fue silenciado por los labios temblorosos del contrario—. Cielos Eds ¿y eso a qué vino? —preguntó cuándo el chico se separó.  
—¿Tú hablas e-enserio? —susurró molesto— R-richie p-puedes...hacerlo, n-no me desagradó. P-pero no quiero q-que lo hagas con a-alguien más.  
—No lo haría con nadie más Eddie. Acabas de robarme algo especial, algo que no se recupera jamás. ¿Y aún piensas que iría por alguien más? A partir de hoy soy tu ezclavo, azi que zeñor no golpee a este pobre indefenso —fingió la voz del negrito esclavo.  
—Beep beep Richie —Eddie se le abrazó con su brazo herido—. ¿No pesa? —preguntó preocupado.  
—No —miraba la ventana. Desde hacía un tiempo que se sentía observado por alguien, o algo. No le prestó atención y cubrió sus cuerpos con las cobijas.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que Morfeo les visitará y les invadió de sueño.  
Eddie había podido descansar de sus pesadillas.  
Pero Richie podía observarlos, en aquellos oscuros sueños. Ya mayores, observando sus muertes. Pero ese sueño desapareció al salir el sol.  
—Mierda ¿ahora qué haré? —Eddie observaba la desastrosa cama y ropa. Todo llevaba el enorme letrero de "Richie estuvo aquí" —. Mi madre me matará, no hay excusa para esto —. Se levantó de la cama, más no pudo sostenerse de pie y cayó al suelo. Había un dolor en su espalda baja, los colores le invadieron el rostro recordando toda la noche pasada. Y algo comprobó que había sido la realidad pura.  
Cuando sintió algo escurrir de su interior, llevó su mano y encontró un líquido semi transparente.  
—E-esto es... —no podía estar más rojo— Richie tozier si no nos mata "eso" yo te mataré —dijo avergonzado.  
Aquel día había comenzado algo, y eso los había unido demasiado. El club de perdedores se había dado cuenta, pero ninguno interfería y no lo deseaban pues se les veía bastante feliz.  
Aunque esa felicidad duro unas semanas, pues había sido el momento de cazar a ese ser maligno.  
—Oh mierda lo había olvidado —Unos adultos estaban en las alcantarillas, deseando no perderse, confiaban en la gran memoria del chico que los guiaba. Era la segunda vez que pisaban ese asqueroso sitió.  
—¿De qué hablas bocazas? —habló el hombre que dirigía. Seguían caminando, con preocupación de no caer.  
Solo había cinco mayores, cinco amigos, cinco perdedores. Stanly se había suicidado y Mike estaba herido en el hospital.  
—Mi gran temor —respondió el hombre—, no lo recordaba —susurraba, pues no quería ser escuchado por los demás.  
—¿El lobo de la película?  
—No Eds, el miedo a perderte.  
—Beep beep Richie —el castaño no le prestaba mucha atención.  
Llegaron. Habían entrado al escondite del payaso. Y allí lo encontraron.  
Aquellos sueños que le atormentaban de niño, los recordó, sabía en que acabaría todo eso. Richie sonrió, después de todo el club de los perdedores era lo mejor que había vivido de niño. Y el tener esa relación tan estrecha con Eddie fue aún mejor.  
Estaba preparado para lo que vendría.  
Estaba seguro.  
Volvió a sonreír, viendo a Eddie y enseguida a los perdedores. Había sido bueno mientras duró.


End file.
